A Mary Sue For Harper
by A Moment In Subtext
Summary: I feel so bad for Harper, the only girls who are interested in him are evil. . .and if a Mary Sue is the only way to get him a girl, then a Mary Sue I shall create.
1. Prologue

Andromeda

A Mary Sue For Harper

By. A Moment In Subtext

"Dylan, I'm recieving a distress signal." Rommie said, tilting her head.

"Onscreen."

The screen flickered.

"I can't establish a video link.

"Audio is fine."

"Playing."

"-alibur. The engine is failing, repeat faling. Please assist. This is the Fire of Excalibur, the engi-"

"Hail them."

"Hailing frequencies open."

"Fire of Excalibur, this is Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant. What is your position?"

"Oh thank god! I didn't think anyone was out there!" A womans voice said, obviously relieved. "Relaying our co-ordinates now."

"Got it." Rommie reported.

"Power down your engines, we'll rendezvous with you in. . ."

"Twenty-three minutes." Rommie filled him.

"Understood. We'll see you in twenty-three minutes. Thell out."

The connection died.

"Okay, people." Dylan said, claspin his hands together. "I want a background check on that ship and I want it pronto."

"Fire of Excalibur is a good ship." Beka said.

Dylan look at her in surprised.

"We ran salvage together," She offered by way of explaination. "I long time ago." She added.

"What about the captain?"

"Thell? Its' a family name, all the Cali's crew adopt it when they join up. The captain I knew, Aeana, has been dead from years, the ship would have passed to her next of kin. Most likely her niece Yeriene, who should be about Harper's age."

"I'm. . .impressed." Dylan said.

Beka shrugged. "Yeah well, it had to happen sooner or later."

Dylan grinned ruefully. "Rommie, shipwide."

"Go ahead, sir."

"We're enroute to aid a damaged freighter. Mister Harper and Trance to the docking bay."

He motioned to Rommie to cu the com.

"Beka, I want you in charge up here."

_X x X_

The Fire of Excalibur slipped into the docking bay without a hitch. At first glace it was obvious that there was more wrong with her than the engine. Harper whistled.  
There was a tense moment of silence before hatch hissed open. Out stepped a woman a little shorter than Harper. She had blue eyes and short blond hair, and wore a dirty, green colored jumpsuit.

She walked up to them and shook Dylan's hand.

"Captain Dylan Hunt, pleasure to meet you." She said with a lop-sided grin. "I'm Yeriene Thell, Captain of the Fire of Excalib-" Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell. All three of the present Andromeda crew reached to catch her, but only Harper succeeded.


	2. Chapter 1

Andromeda

A Mary Sue For Harper

By. A Moment In Subtext

Yeriene blinked herself awake and took a minute to take in her surroundings. She was laying on the ground, most definately on a ship, and her head was propped up on something soft, most likely someone's lap. Dylan and Trance were kneeling on either side of her.

"I fainted, didn't I?" She sighed and stood up. "Well, there goes my grand entrance."

"Captain Thell, where are the rest of your crew?"

"Crew?" She snapped her fingers. "Oh, you mean Durriya? Dead."

"You were flyin' that tub all 'round the galaxy all alone?" Harper asked. "Pretty lady like you?"

"Durriya and I were all alone for so long. He was the only crew the Cali needed. 'Sides the 'bots of course." She rolled her eyes. "Then he went an' got 'imself killed tryin' to fix the engine in the middle of a Neitzchean attack. Men."

"Captain Thell-"

"Yeriene, please. I hate all that 'Captain' stuff. I'm people too."

"Yeriene." Dylan amended. "I'd like you to accompany Trance to the MedDeck."

"Do I hafta?"

"I'd feel better if I knew you weren't going to faint again." Dylan said dryly.

"Hey, is Beka Valentine here? I heard she worked for you,"

"She's on the Command Deck."

"Can I meet her? Aunt Ae always said she was best pilot in the known worlds."

"Smart lady." Harper said. "Our Beka is-"  
"Mister Harper, don't you have an engine to fix?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, just do it."

"Oh, don't send him away, Captain. I want to be part of the fixing." She pursed her lips. "That come out badly, didn't it?"

Harper raised his eyebrows and looked at Dylan.

"Fine." Dylan said finally.

"Right then, MedDeck." She said. "Lead the way."

Trance nodded and motioned to the door. As soon as the two women's footsteps had faded, Dylan frowned.

"Andromeda, what was your impression of Captain Thell?"

"She is childlike and. . .flighty, sir." Holo-Rommie said, appearing beside him.

"Thank you, Rommie."

"I like her." Harper said.

Both Holo-Rommie and Dylan rolled their eyes.

"Not surprising." Dylan said. "She's female."

_X x X_

"You're fine." Trance said.

"I told you so." Yeriene said. She hopped off the medical bed. "Wow, I'm hyper. I don't suppose you've got any Sparky?"

"If you're hyper, I don't see how drinking caffiene can help. . ."  
"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"  
"No." She paused. "Well, yes, but you can't have any. It's Harper's. . .I believe he used the term 'stash.'"

"Maybe he'll let me have some later."

Trance frowned disapprovingly.

"How old are you?" Yeriene asked suddenly.

"Older than you." Trance said mysteriously, with a smile.

"Everyone is older than me." Yeriene rolled her eyes.

"Thats not true." Trance said. "According to your bioscan, you're at least two months older than Harper."

"Really? I'm likin' this Harper guy more an' more."  
"You're not going to try to kill us, are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Every girl who's ever liked Harper has tried to kill us."

"Poor guy."

Trance smiled.

"Can I meet Beka yet?"

"I don't see why not."

"Where is she?"

"Rommie?"

"Beka is on the Command Deck." Holo-Rommie said, appearing beside them.

"Your AI has a hologram?"

"And an Avatar." Holo-Rommie said proudly.

Yeriene's eyes sparkled. "Cali's jealous."  
"Cali?"

"Fire of Excaliburs AI." Yeriene said dismissively. "Come on, I wanna meet Beka."

"Follow me." Holo-Rommie said.

_X x X_

"Beka." Rommie said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Beka asked, looking over at her.

"Our 'visitor' is on her way to meet you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Apparently, she's under the impression that you're the best pilot in the known worlds."

"Well, at least someone's teaching it right." Beka said with a smirk.

"Aunt Ae would be flattered." Yeriene said, stepping into the conversation. "If she were alive, that is." She grinned lazily. "Teach me a thing or two?"  
Beka's eyes widened. "Your ship is down for maintanence."

"Yours isn't." Yeriene countered.

"I don't know. Dylan might not approve of me running off."

"We'd come back."  
"Alright, you go me, kid. I'll show you something before you leave."  
"Al_right_! Score!"

"Have you had a tour of the ship yet?" Rommie asked from her post.

"No." Yeriene said, eyes wide. "I get that?"

"Yeah. . ." Rommie said. "I'll call Harper. He's not in the middle of anything important."

"Hey!" Holo-Rommie said, popping up.

"It's true." Rommie said. "Unfortunately."

Holo-Rommie sighed and disappeared.

"What's she mean by unfortunately?"  
"Harper has a tendancy to, ah, gloss over the important parts of the ship in favor of the ones he's personally fixed and/or built." Beka said.

"You forgot to mention," Rommie said, "That he also has a tendancy to attempt to seduce anything remotely female."

"Including you?"

"Constantly."

"Sounds like fun." Yeriene said with a grin.

The door slid open.

"Seamus Harper, super genius tour guide at your service." He looked at her. "_Completely_ at your service."

Yereine looked him over. "We'll see."

Harper and Beka gaped.

"Well, where to? Lead the way, Oh wise tour guide."

Harper recovered his conposure and led her off the Command Deck.

"Was she _flirting_ with Harper?" Beka asked after a moment.

"Beka, your friends niece must be insane."

Beka nodded mutely.


	3. Chapter 2

Andromeda

A Mary Sue For Harper

By. A Moment In Subtext

"Wow," Yeriene laughed. "I haven't had this much fun on a ship tour since. . .well, never. And when I joined the Cali my cousin Taiana and I went bungy jumping at the slipstream core."

"Bungy jumping? Like, jumping off a bridge with only a piece of elastic to keep you from going splat? _That_ bungy jumping?"

"Yeah."

"Was it fun?"

"Hell yeah!"

". . .wanna do it?"

"Harper, if you _ever_ go anywhere _near_ my engines with a bungy cord I will _personally_ use the artificial gravity to squash you to my decks." Holo-Rommie said, appearing.

"Spoilsport." Yeriene said.

"I am merely look out for the safety of my crew." Holo-Rommie said stiffly.

"Oh, lighten up, Rommie, I was just kidding." Harper said.

"I'm hungry." Yeriene said suddenly, causing both Harper and Holo-Rommie to look at her oddly. "What?"

Holo-Rommie disappeared.

"I hear you have Sparky." Yeriene said. "Can I have some?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Trance said something about it not helping my hyperness, but not about it being dangerous."

"Hyperness?" Andromeda asked from a nearby screen.

"Is there a problem with that?" Yeriene demanded.

"Well, its not a _word_. . ."

Yeriene rolled her eyes. "So? Can I have some?"

"You can have whatever you want, baby."

"Could you try to seduce me _later_ and get me a Sparky _now_?" She laughed as he gaped at her. "While that look absolutely _adorable_ on you, I still don't have any Sparky."

Harper shook himself. "Right this way." He motioned and lead her off.

Holo-Rommie appeared next to the screen and pursed her lips.

"They make a. . .cute couple." Andromeda offered.

"They're not a couple." Holo-Rommie said.

"Yet." Andromeda added.

"They are _not_ a couple." Holo-Rommie repeated.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?" Holo-Rommie inquired curiously.

Andromeda smirked and the screen went blank. Holo-Rommie sighed and disappeared.

_X x X_

"Maybe we should go try to fix your engine." Harper suggested.

"It's not my engine, it's Cali's."  
Harper rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go fix _Cali'_s engine."

"Okay!" Yeriene said cheerfully. Then she yawned.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Don't wanna." Yeriene said, shruggeing. "Can't sleep."

"Rommie could-"  
"No! It's a nice sentiment, but I'm fine. I haven't slept since Durriya died."

"How long ago did Durriya die?"

"Mm. . .'bout three days, give or take an hour."

"Trance's scans didn't pick that up." Harper said, concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Harper, please escort our guest to the MedDeck." Holo-Rommie said.

"No way in a frozen hell!" Yeriene exclaimed.

"It's either MedDeck or bed." Holo-Rommie said, hands on her hips.

"Yeriene. . ."

"Oh, alright, I'll _try_ to sleep." She said in defeat.

"Good." Holo-Rommie said with a nod. "Harper, escort her to her quarters."

Harper gave her a look and she disappeared. He bowed and swept his arm. "M'lady."

"Not your yet." She said under her breath.

"Does that mean I have a chance?"

She blushed. "Maybe."

"Well, here we are. Your quarters.

The door slid open and Harper turned to go. Yeriene grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. Please."

He turned back to her.

"This is going to sound silly. . .but I can't sleep alone. When I was growing up we never had enough beds, and then I had Durriya to stay with me after I inherited Cali. . ."

"I was born on Earth." Harper offered.

"Great! So you'll stay with me?"

"Sure."

"Harper, behave." Andromeda said sternly.

"I know, I know." He waved his hand dismissively.

Yeriene dragged him into the room. "I'm going to be paranoid if your AI keeps watching me. Privacy mode?"

"Engaged." Andromeda said.

Yeriene turned her gaze back to Harper. "You know," She purred. "I don't really care whether you 'behave' or not."

"Rommie will kill me if you don't get some sleep." Harper said.

"I'll sleep after. Promise." Before he had a chance to respond, she'd leaned up and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 3

Andromeda

A Mary Sue For Harper

By. A Moment In Subtext

She yawned and stretched herself out before sitting up.

"How long was I out?" She asked sleepily.

"About three days, give or take an hour." Holo-Rommie said, appearing beside the bed.

That jerked Yeriene out of her sleep-haze. "Three _days_?!"

"Affirmative."

Yeriene looked around. "Where's Harper?"

"Onboard the Fire of Excalibur, working on the engines as per Dylan's orders. Should I notify him that you've woken?"

"No, don't. I'll surprise him." She said, walking out of the room.

"You surprised everyone." Holo-Rommie said. "Choosing Harper."

Yeriene smirked. "It had to thappen eventually." She paused. "Anyone make any cracks about me 'falling right into his arms' yet?"

"None that I've heard."

"Good. Its a corny line."

"Soulds like something Harper would have said if you'd just let him attempt to seduce you like most of the women-"

"_All_ of the women." Andromeda corrected for a nearby screen.

Holo-Rommie nodded. "Who come on board." She finished.

"From him it would be sweet."

Holo-Rommie rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said sarcastically.

_X x X_

Yeriene watched Harper work from behind the railing serarating the pilot's area from the navigators. A smile played across her features as she contemplated how to announce her presense and decided on one. Grinning fully now, she hopped over the rail and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." She whispered in his ear.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked calmly, turning to face her.

"Less than ten minutes. How'd you know?"

"Heard your footsteps." He explained. "And recongnized your voice.

She smiled and leaned int to kiss him.

"Mmm, baby, you're good."

"You said the same time. . .three days and some odd hours ago." She grinned.

"Well. . ." He said.

"You know," She said casually, "I'm generally better when well rested?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh _really_? Like now?"

"How about when you're done?" She teased. "Don't wanna lose you your job, after all."

"Dylan can't affort to lose me." He said.

"Mmm, indispensible. I like that." She purred. "But seriously, finish the job. Cali's all I've got left."

"You can have me." Hearper said instantly. "Anytime, anywhere."

"You're indispensible, remember?" She said. "I can't take you with me when I leave."

"You don't have to leave. I'm sure Dylan would let you stay on as crew."

"You don't know that." She said. "And I don't want to be a burden."

"You're anything but." He said. "Hey, this is gettin' relly depressin'."

"Got any Sparky?"

"You don't need that."

"Its sugar and caffiene, no one needs it. But I like it." She grinned. "Of course, if we're operating on need only. . ." She paused. "Well, I suppose the species needs to continue. . .nah, that don't justify it."

Harper laughed. "You still want that Sparky?"

"I think I'd rather repopulate the known worlds." She drawled.

"That can be arranged."

"Cali, lock the doors."

_X x X_

"Hey, Beka!" Yeriene called, several hours later, running to catch up to her in the hall. "Wait up!"

"Yeriene Thell, long time no see."

"Not my fault. Well, it kinda is, but you can't blame me."

"Only you can do that?" Beka guessed.

"Exactly!" Yeriene nodded emphatically.

"So, whadda ya want?"

"That lesson you promised me several days ago."

"We'll have plenty of time before you-"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Yeriene cut in. "Before we all get too attached to-"  
"The hell!" Beka exclaimed. "You and Harper are as 'attached' as it gets!"

"Exactly. And the sooner I go the easier and quicker he will heal."

"You could stay." Beka offered. "I could take to Dylan-"  
"Thats what Harper said." Yeriene said ruefully. "Look, I appreciate it, really, but you know its not going to happen. Dylan can't afford to pick up every stray he meets."

Beka narrowed her eyes. "Is that an implication?"

"Aimed only at myself." She admitted. "So, about that lesson?"

"Sure, kiddo. Meetcha at the Maru in ten minutes."

_X x X_

Yeriene laughed. "God! I'll be dizzy for hours!"

"Not God, just Beka." Beka corrected.

Yeriene grinned lopsidedly. "How many loops?"

"More than itshealty, thats for sure."

"Somewhere close to thirty, I bet."

Beka grinned. "It was fun."

"Dangerous." Yeriene interjected.

"That too." Beka's grin widened. "You lean fast."

"Harper said the same thing." She said wickedly.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Nevertheless, its true."

"I was serious, you're a great pilot."

"Ditto. Aunt Ae was right."

"All hands to battlestations," Andromeda interrupted. "Repeat, all hands to batlestations."

"Rommie!" Beka ordered, walking briskly toward the Command Deck.

"Eight slipfighter sized ships have appeared and begun to fire on me." She paused. "They appear to have come from wher eyou just left."

"Think we angered someone?" Teriene asked dryly.

"When do we ever not?" Beka asked rhetorically.

"This is true." Andromeda agreed.

Yeriene stopped running pulled a flexi out of her pocket. The image of a red haired, green eyed woman appeared.

"Cali, you runnin' yet?"

"I can fly ma'am, but-"  
"Weapons?"

"Fully functional."

"Shields?"

"Those, not-so-much."

Yeriene winced. "They'll have to do."

"What are you planning?" Cali asked.

"You'll see." She turned and walked quickly toward the docking bay.


End file.
